


So Far Away, But Im Always Right Here

by R-is-rad (Thejerkandtheangel)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Bottom Grantaire, Cuddles, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Invisible character, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Really Character Death, Possible Character Death, Protective Enjolras, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Enjolras, rough start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejerkandtheangel/pseuds/R-is-rad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I cant believe they were right… death is beautiful” the man thought as he looked up at the light streaming in through the waves, bubbles leaving his lips and floating up, destined to pop once they reached the surface, it was much like life that way, people strived to reach the top all their life, only to die at the end, never knowing how beautiful they were before. He let out his last breath as he sunk lower and lower under the dark, crushing waves, his sight failing slowly as the blackness of unconsciousness rimmed around his eyes. He slowly closed his eyelids and let sleep overtake him.</p>
<p>Grantaire has a near-death experience and is saved by what he believes to be an angel. After realizing no one can see him, he wanders around realizing he's invisible and can only be touched and is surprised to find a man named Enjolras is the only one who can see him, their relationship is a little rocky at first, obviously, considering the way they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Away, But Im Always Right Here

“I cant believe they were right… death is beautiful” the man thought as he looked up at the light streaming in through the waves, bubbles leaving his lips and floating up, destined to pop once they reached the surface, it was much like life that way, people strived to reach the top all their life, only to die at the end, never knowing how beautiful they were before. He couldn’t find it in himself to hate the man who had pushed him from the bridge… after all it wasn’t his first time on the edge of the concrete, looking at the murky water several yards below. He let out his last breath as he sunk lower and lower under the dark, crushing waves, his sight failing slowly as the blackness of unconsciousness rimmed around his eyes. He slowly closed his eyelids and let sleep overtake him.

Suddenly a sharp shove on his chest forced him awake, a gasp of pain erupted from his sore throat, his eyes tearing up. He rolled over and coughed, thick water being dredged from his lungs. Warm hands rolled him back over and soft lips pressed to his own, breathing air into him. He cracked open his eyes and blinked them closed again, shutting out the bright light. 

“What is your name?” a warm masculine voice said against his ear, making the half-drowned man shiver.

“Grantaire. My name is Grantaire” the man coughed out, shaking in the cool morning air.

“You’re safe now. Go back to sleep, all will be well when you open your eyes again.”

Grantaire nodded softly and nodded off, encased by the warmth the being left. ‘Must have been one of those angels mom always talked about’ he thought as his consciousness fleeted quickly back into the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any spelling mistakes. This will be my first multi-chaptered Fic ive posted publicly. I'm testing out the plot, so please leave comments or kudos if you think i should continue it, it would be very helpful :) thank you!


End file.
